Kyukonki in the Middle
by xblackrosefirex
Summary: During the Three Artifacts Saga, you know about Kurama.  You know about Hiei.  But did you ever wonder, what about Gouki? Just how did he come into all this? What happened, from the day he was broken out of jail, to the day he died?  Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1 Jail Break

Hey everyone. Wow, such a boring greeting. I should come up with a new one.

Anyway. So, I recently re-watched the Dark Artifacts Saga, and I thought, there are a million stories that focus mainly on Hiei and Kurama, with Gouki just kind of slapped into the middle. Why not write a story that focuses on Gouki's point of view? You know, how he met up with Hiei, how he met Kurama and all that jazz. So, this will be a story, dare I say it, dedicated to Gouki. Now, don't get me wrong, he's not my most favorite character, but I wanted to give him some fanfic attention.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hiei, Kurama, Gouki or anyone else in Yu Yu Hakusho. If I did, I'd be one rich bitch. Or, I would hope so. And if I was a rich bitch (no hating on rich people, that's just how I say things at times), I would be flying first class on my private plane, heading off to France, England or Spain.

On with the story!

Chapter one: Jail Break.

I gazed up at the hard stone ceiling and sighed. I could tell that once again it would be a very sleepless night. Not that anyone could sleep on a wooden bench in the first place.

I smirked to myself as I heard the hellish screams of other demons, being tortured and interrogated. Heh. What a bunch of pussies. One little crack of a whip and they cry for mommy. So sad.

I looked around my cell. It was a two by four cell, with rock, rock and rock everywhere. Only a barred window gave way to any light that that stupid Koenma was nice enough to give me. Moreover, this was a maximum security cell. I smirked again. After all the times I've broken out of my last cell, I guess my jailers finally got smart. Guess they knew they couldn't keep someone like me in a regular cell. The only thing that sucked about it, was that it was right next to the torture and interrogation room. I often found the screams amusing. Funny as hell, actually. But tonight, I really needed to get some sleep.

My stomach gave a loud rumble. Goddamn, was I hungry. I hadn't had a decent meal in days.

Oh, you're probably wondering who I am, and how I got here in the first place. The name's Gouki. I'm a Kyukonki, or a soul sucking demon. And as to how I got here, well, I was a wanted criminal. I was wanted for crimes such as murder, theft, rape, you name it. 12 convictions, and I was damn proud of it.

My stomach growled again. Shut the hell up already!

Knowing that I wasn't going to be eating anytime soon, I decided to get some rest. Just as I was about to close my eyes, I heard a slice and a crash. My eyes snapped open.

And boy was I in for a surprise. The wooden door to my cell had been swung open. Lying on the floor were my two jailers, lying in a bloody heap, dismembered at the arms and legs. Just who the hell did that?

I got my answer when I saw a- really short, I mean this guy was a fucking rodent compared to me nine ft frame- demon. Or, it looked like a demon. I didn't even see him cut through the guards. I may not be the brightest son of a bitch, but I knew for a fact that no human had spiky black hair, red eyes, and super fucking speed. I didn't even see the guy move. He was also holding a sword.

The demon sheathed the sword and stepped over an arm. He looked at me.

"Your name…is Gouki?" He asked, sounding quite bored. I raised my eyebrow. Just who was this runt anyway, and how did he know my name?

"Who wants to know?" I scowled. He only smirked.

"I have a proposition for you."

Ooh, a proposition! How fancy…

"What kind?" I asked, eying him with a glare. He smirked again.

"How about I strike up a little deal with you? I'm looking to steal the Three Artifacts of Darkness."

I had heard of the artifacts. The Orb of Baast, The Forlorn Hope, and the Shadow Sword. All three were deadly weapons of mass chaos and destruction. What could this guy want with them? I tried not to show my interest, so I shrugged.

"Ok, so?"

"I plan to use them for my plan. I will use the artifacts to take over all three worlds. The fools currently in charge will bow before me, and I will rid the world of those stupid, weak and useless humans."

Ok then. Either this guy was really ambitious, or he was really crazy.

He let out a loud, crazed laughter.

Both. I'd say both. The laughter died down.

"And just how do you manage to do that?" I scoffed, "Those artifacts are in the most guarded cell in this damn place. No one knows where they are. " I smirked. That ought to shake him.

Oh, oh. He's smirking again.

"If you help me steal the artifacts, I will break you out of jail. Not only that, but you will have your fair share of the heist. Do we have a deal?"

Break me out of jail, he said? And my fair share? Well, then I would be taking the Orb of Baast, the soul stealing orb. An all you can eat buffet of souls, and it would be all mine.

"Deal." I smirked and held my hand out for him to shake. He merely stared at it, turned and walked away.

Ok so…not really the friendly type. I can deal with that.

I followed him out of the cell, when I stopped. He seemed to notice, because he turned around again, and had a very annoyed look on his face.

"What?" I scratched my head.

"Uh…what about the alarms? This entire place is full of them, you know. And a guard might see us and…"

"That's all been taken care of." He cut me off and continued walking

We finally made it outside. I let out a big sigh and stretched my arms to their full length. It was good to be free.

"So…what now?" I asked the demon.

"Hn. We got our spate ways. I'll contact you later." I saw him crouch down, about to leave, but I stopped him.

"Hey, wait a minute!" I called, "What's your name, anyway?" He looked back at me.

"Hn. It's Hiei." And he flitted off.

That's the end of chapter one. I decided to do this entire story in Gouki's POV. Also, I really hope I got his character right. But after watching the arc he was in over and over again, I got that his character was: crude, rude, slightly sadistic (stealing the souls of children and not having any second thoughts about it) sarcastic and stupid. I hope I did ok with his character.

The most annoying part about this though, is that I had written up to chapter five for this story by hand. And it's gone. I don't even know where the hell it is, and it is royally pissing me off. So, this was all done from memory, or at least, the parts that I could remember. So, I hope it wasn't too horrible for you guys to read. Please bear with me.

Anyway, read and review.


	2. Chapter 2 Enter Kurama

Hey everyone! So, I had to o back and very slightly redo this chapter. For some odd reason, anything that was italicized was lumped together. So, I redid the dialogue a bit. So, it'll look something like this:

(Text): thoughts.

(**text): **Hiei or Kurama talking to someone via telepathy.

**Text: **Something I being exclaimed, called out, yelled out, you get the idea.

Text: Regular talking. Sound good? Great.

The disclaimer is the same as the first. Nothing has changed.

Chapter Two: Enter Kurama!

It had been roughly five or six days since Hiei had busted me out of jail. And in those five or six days, I had heard jack shit from him. The little runt had said he'd contact me. How long did he expect me to wait? I _hated_ waiting.

To somewhat cure my boredom, I walked around the city I was now in. From what I overheard from the locals, it was Mushiyori City. And it was packed with humans. Everywhere I looked there was a horde of them. It made me so damn hungry. But I couldn't do a damn thing about it. I had to just look at them. And think…about their delicious souls, hiding deep in their weak human bodies. How it made my mouth water, I think I'm starting to drool. I shook my head to get me out of my thoughts.

(Snap out of it, Gouki! Don't think about the human souls right now. Think of how many you'll be able to eat once you get your hand on that shiny little orb. Actually…don't think about that either).

I sighed. This was going to be harder than I thought. Damnit, Hiei. Hurry up and contact me already! I haven't eaten in weeks! And not eating makes me _very _cranky!

_(_**Gouki)**

I frowned. I thought I heard a voice. I looked around. What the hell? Didn't hearing voices mean you were crazy?

**(I have found our new member. Meet me in the woods at the edge of the city. Do not be late). **

Oh, it was just Hiei. For second, I thought I was losing my mind. So the little bastard wanted me to meet him in the woods, did he? I can do that. I knew where they were. I turned on my heel and headed off in the direction of the woods.

As I walked, I noticed that it was growing very dark. The sun had already set and the moon shined over the city.

As I made my way into the forest, I saw Hiei standing in a clearing.

"So, who's the new member?" I asked casually, trying to appear the least bit interested. Hiei smirked.

"Yoko Kurama."

Wait. Stop, rewind. Did he just say Yoko Kurama? The legendary thief Yoko Kurama? The very same demon whose name was known throughout demon world? He was so famous; killing him would grant the murderer instant fame, respect and recognition. And I would be working with him! My lip curled, I could barely contain my excitement.

But then, I frowned. Yoko's were very deceiving creatures. They have been known to lie and cheat. How did we know that this Yoko Kurama guy wouldn't turn on us? Did Hiei even know what he was doing?

"So…where is he?" I asked, "And are you sure we can trust him?" Hiei scowled at me.

"Trust is irrelevant." He said, "What matters is that he helps us. He will be quite useful." I shrugged.

Just then, a human appeared. The human was tall, and well…looked like a woman. With long red hair and bright green eyes. She was also wearing a pink suit. Made me want to vomit. But, she was pretty cute. Did Hiei get her for some entertainment before Yoko Kurama showed up? Probably not, because I don't think he swings towards humans. Actually, I don't think he swings towards anything. Hey, more of that red headed whore for me, I guess.

"Hiei." It spoke. And she was a he. Definitely a man.

"Gouki, meet Yoko Kurama." Hiei said, almost proudly.

Silence.

Snort. Snort. Snort. Snicker. Snort. Oh I couldn't hold it in….

"Pfft…BUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" I clutched my sides as snickering and snorting turned to full blown laughter. Was Hiei serious! This was just way too funny. This puny looking human was Yoko Kurama? Give me a break!

"Hahahah! You're telling me that this…hahahah….is him? Oh you're very funny Hiei!" I continued laughing.

"I've heard boogey man stories about Yoko in lock down, and this little red haired princess ain't it." I gave the red head a nasty grin.

"You want me to believe you're the real legend? Then get out of that skin! Hahahah!" I flipped him off. Hiei was glaring at me. Well, how the hell did he expect me to react? He brings a rather girly looking man and tells me he's Yoko Kurama? I wasn't born yesterday, you know.

"I can't do that," the red head smirked, "This body is a merger, not a possession. I can no more separate myself from it than you can from your kyukonki horns."

Oh, a wise guy, eh? I knew just how to deal with wise guys.

"That's a convenient excuse," I snapped, "We're about to storm King Yama's most guarded vault. And you can't prove to me that you're not some human kid playing pretend. I don't like it one bit, Hiei!"

Hiei smirked.

"Then settle it," he said, "Don't trust his abilities, then fight him and see for yourself."

Ah ha! Now we were speaking my language

"Heh! That's why I agreed to join you, Hiei. You always keep it simple. Yup, guess I'll just have to crush him!"

But just as I was getting ready to crush him, there was a gust of wind. It just came out of nowhere. What the hell was going on?

"It's very true," the human spoke, "I am not as strong as I used to be. But, I've acquired priorities to protect. I'd be glad to show you what they can make me do…if you care to try."

He pulled out a red rose. The fuck?

"HA! We goin' on a date?" I mocked. But the human didn't seem fazed.

"**Rose Whip!"**

There was a loud cracking, mixed with wind blowing. I looked on in shock as I saw the trees before me creak and moan, then slice in half. They fell to the ground instantly. I felt a cold sweat down my spine.

"Uh…heh…heh…ok…ok Kurama…uh…I was just joking. I'm sure you'll be fine to work with…for a while." I Stuttered.

And that was how Yoko Kurama came to work with me and Hiei.

And that was chapter two. Kurama and Gouki meeting for the first time. I wanted Gouki to think that in the beginning Kurama was a chick (I mean, who hasn't made that mistake, before!) and then being seriously stunned at the demon fox's power with one plant. Who wouldn't be? With that rose whip, anyone would get more than just a prick of a thorn.

Read and Review!


	3. Chapter 3 The Plan

And for my lovely readers, I give to you chapter three. This chapter was fun for me to write…somewhat. For some strange reason I have Gouki and Hiei meet…well…you'll just have to find out, now won't you?

Note: This chapter was slightly redone for two reasons. One: After reading it again, I didn't like how part of it turned out, and two: I found that if I use italics, for some reason the words get lumped together. And it was really annoying to read. So, I did it like this:

Text): thoughts.

(**text): **Hiei or Kurama talking to someone via telepathy.

**Text: **Something I being exclaimed, called out, yelled out, you get the idea.

Text: Regular talking. Sound good? Great.

Chapter Three: The Plan Part 1

It had been roughly a few days since I first met Kurama, and although I refused to show it, I was quite weary of him. I mean, could you blame me? For one, he was a Yoko. And for another, he could rip my ass to shreds with a single flower. Not a sword, not a pair of sharp claws, or teeth…a flower.

But anyway, the redhead had instructed Hiei and me to meet him at his house. I had no idea where the fuck it was, so I thanked…whatever….that Hiei was with me. He told me he's been to Kurama's before. But with a cocky smirk, he also said that even if he didn't, it wouldn't matter. He had the Jagan, after all.

As we walked up to a small house, we both noticed that Kurama was standing in the doorway.

"Good," he said, "You're here. Right then, come on in. And please take off your shoes. Mother does not like dirt in the house."

I raised an eye brow. Mother? So this brat was a mama's boy? Well, that's just fucking peachy. But, nevertheless, I did as told and Hiei followed as well.

"Oh Suichi!" A woman's voice appeared. Who the hell was Suichi? All I saw was Hiei, Kurama, and a woman coming towards us. Where the hell was Suichi? Is there something I should know about?

"Suichi," the woman repeated, "Are these your friends from school?" She asked.

Friends from where now? And why was this woman referring to the red head as Suichi? Didn't she know his name was Kurama?

Kurama cleared his throat.

"Yes, mother. These are my partners for the science project I am working on. Anyway, we are going to be quite busy, so go ahead and eat dinner mother."

Mmmm….dinner…human souls….

The woman smiled.

"Very well, dear. Please though, offer your two friends to stay, won't you? In fact, why don't I make some snacks? They must be very hungry."

"Actually mother, we have to get to work, and they're only staying for a few hours. Dinner won't be necessary." The woman frowned, but didn't continue any further.

"Well, if you need anything, let me know." And she walked away.

I felt drool trickle down my lips. I was still so damn hungry. Unfortunately, Kurama saw my smacking my lips because he gave me a glare that said:

(**Gouki if you even think about stealing my mother's soul, I'll use methods o diabolical that you'll be begging me for your death). **

The trees, Gouki. Remember the trees.

We went up some stairs to Kurama's room. It was quite…clean. Nothing like the seedy motel rooms in demon world.

He knelt down next to his bed and pulled out a chest. He opened it, and took out a large paper, what looked like a blue print of a building.

"What's that?" I asked, sitting on the ground.

"Even though I have been living as a human for the past fifteen years, when Hiei told me of the plan, I was able to create a drawing of Spirit World entirely from memory alone."

I nodded. That helped us, at least.

He put the large paper on a desk nearby the bed. Picking up what humans called a pencil, he began pointing out things.

"Alright. This is Spirit World itself. Here is the Gate of Judgment. It's the only part of Spirit World that isn't guarded. However, since beyond the gates there are hordes of busy ogres, we will have to take"—he moved the pencil down the paper, and then to the right—" This passage way. In my years as a demon, I enjoyed solving intricate puzzles and discovering secret passage ways. I learned that Spirit World was full of them, ready to be discovered by those who were willing to be patient enough to find them."

Oh, that's some deep shit right there, fox boy.

"Now, if we take this passage way, it'll take us to this," he used the pencil to lightly tap on a square shape, "The vault where the three artifacts are kept. But, there are a couple problems. For one, it I heavily guarded by King Yama's strongest guards. What they lack in intelligence, they make up for in brute strength. Getting past them will not be easy. Two: the artifacts are guarded by a code."

I scoffed.

"So?" I sneered, "All we gotta do is break the alarms." I saw Kurama roll his eyes.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple. You see, the codes are in a language called Syrakuhn. It is a dead demon language, no one has used it for centuries."

"I'm sure you know it, Kurama." Hiei looked at him expectantly. Like, 'You better know it or else,' look. Damn. Shorty could be really scary sometimes.

"I'm afraid I do not. But…" I jumped up, knocking over a chair. Whatever.

"Well if you don't know it, then how the **hell **are we supposed to steal the damn things?"

**Gouki! Shut up before I rip out your voice box!" ** Hiei snapped. Then, he turned back to Kurama, who cleared his throat.

"As I was saying," he continued, "There is a code that is in a language called Syrakuhn I do not know it, but I happen to possess a book filled with ancient demon language. Fortunately for us, Syrakuhn is in the book. I will venture my way to Spirit World tomorrow, and I will be able to decipher the code. All I need are two day."

Hiei nodded, and I just shrugged.

"Two days," Hiei confirmed," You had better be ready by this time in two days, Fox. "

So, that was chapter three. Did anyone notice the slight change? No? Ok, here it is: in the original chapter 3, I wanted Kurama to decipher 13 codes. But truth be told, I got very fucking lazy. So, I decided to just make it one long code. Chapter four should be up soon. Read and review!


	4. Chapter 4: Cracking the Code

Chapter four is here, and it really wants to be read. It's craving it. Quick! Feed its addiction!

Ok, I'm done.

No I'm not. Gah I'm sooo pissed! I had already wrote this friggen chapter, and it was perfect! But then my computer decided to crash. Seriously, it was all, "Oh, you wrote a chapter? **Crash!"**

I hate technology sometimes..

Oh, I forgot to mention. One with the story!

Chapter Four: Cracking the Code.

Kurama hid behind some bushes, ready to make his first move. On his shoulder was a leather book bag, containing a notebook and a pen, which he would use to later write the alarm system codes and decipher them.

He reached into his left pant leg pocket, and pulled out a small vial of a murky dark purple liquid. It was the juice of the Vanishing Weed, a weed that grew on the planes on Demon World. It had the properties of turning anyone who drank it when it was in liquid form, invisible. However, this only lasted about ten minutes, so Kurama had come prepared: six more vials sat in his pocket.

Unscrewing the cork, Kurama grimaced as the sour, putrid stench of rotting meat filled his delicate sense of smell. He downed the potion in one fell swoop, grimacing even more at its rancid taste. It burned his throat going down, but considering how useful it would be in his situation, it was worth it.

Kurama watched his hands vanish before him. In just under a minute, he was invisible. Then, he made his way over to a boulder.

The boulder was very large, and had symbols on it. However, it was no problem for Kurama. This was a language that he could understand. The symbols formed a password that opened the boulder. There were four rows, and if each one was pressed correctly, the boulder would instantly rise. But, he had to be quick: the boulder was set up by movement identification. It memorized the movements of the ogres, Koenma, and even King Yama himself. Anyone who did not make it underneath the boulder in time would be crushed.

Kurama pressed his hands on the symbols.

(Eye, mouth, crown, sun, mountain, river).

There was a loud rumbling. The ground began to shake as the boulder slowly rose up. Kurama dashed inside, and turned out, only to see the boulder behind him come crashing down instantly.

He made his way down the passage way. It was dark, dirt walls everywhere. Water dripped from the ceiling, and candles lit the walls. On one, there was a sign:

To the artifacts: 5o lighted candles to the left. 13 lit candles to the right. 200 stairs straight ahead.

King Yama loved making security systems as annoying as possible. And so far, it had worked because Spirit /World really had no break in problems.

(Well, it wasn't good enough), Kurama thought wryly. After all, he, Hiei and that ogre Gouki were all planning to break into Sprit World, and steal the Artifacts of Darkness. Each member of the team had their own reasons. Gouki's was more than obvious. He was a soul eating demon. He could only want the Orb of Baast for one reason only. And Hiei?

Flashback

"I require your assistance, Kurama," the fire demon eyed the former thief expectantly.

Kurama put the book he was reading down on his desk, and turned around to face Hiei, an amused glint in his eye. He knew of Hiei's reputation, and him asking for help meant that this was big (1).

"And just how exactly will I be assisting you?" Kurama asked. Hiei smirked.

"I have recruited a demon named Gouki and…"

(Hm…Gouki. The name does sound familiar. I remember hearing that he is currently on Spirit World's most wanted list. Imprisoned for murder and theft) Kurama thought.

…"We are planning to steal the Three Artifacts of Darkness. My goal is to take complete control of all three worlds. I will use the Shadow Sword to eliminate those worthless humans. That fool Koenma will soon bowing at my feet."

Kurama raised an eyebrow.

"And just how, if I may inquire, do you plan on executing this plan of yours?" He had hoped Hiei thought that out. The Artifacts were heavily guarded, both day and night. Kurama had heard rumors that those who had attempted to even get close to them, all died.

"I require your skills as a thief," Hiei said curtly, then he smirked, "I heard that your precious human mother is sick. It would be such a shame if she died."

Kurama glared. If possible, Hiei's smirk grew wider. His canines protruded from his lower lip, and his eyes went very wide, giving him a most sinister look.

"I'm right." He gloated, "I also heard that the Forlorn Hope grants a special wish to the user, but for a price of course. Would you not use that wish to save your dear mother, Kurama?"

Kurama knew about that too. As for what the price was, that escaped him. But, Hiei was right. And Kurama formulated a plan: he would join Hiei and Gouki in this heist. He would steal the Forlorn Hope, and after that, he would leave the group. Then, he would save his mother.

Yes. It was perfect.

"Very well," the redhead said, "I will join your cause." Hiei gave a dark chuckle.

"Excellent."

End Flashback.

Damn Hiei and his manipulative tendencies! Hiei had used Kurama's mother's illness to his advantage, and it had worked. Kurama silently wondered just how Hiei knew of the woman's condition? Had he been spying on her? Did he make any contact with her? The latter was very unlikely, since Hiei hated humans and avoided making any contact with them. Yes, the first one made the most sense. He could have easily masked his energy so that no one would have sensed him, and his speed came in handy if he had to make a quick getaway. Hiei was very smart, but he was also calculating and ruthless. No wonder the reputation he had! Demon's all over feared him.

But, it didn't really matter. Hiei got what he wanted: Kurama's assistance in the heist. And Kurama would soon get what he wanted: the mirror and to save his mother's life. Everyone wins, right?

Kurama then came to another sign that said : Artifacts Ahead: 50 paces to the left, 20 paces to the right, three paces where the red candles hang high on the ceiling, and 16 stairs straight up.

Kurama came to the flight of stairs. They were made of stone, ancient and worn. Cracks lined the stairs and in a few corners here and there were spider webs. The stairs reached what appeared to be a trap door.

Kurama climbed them, and opened up the trap door, to find himself in a more modern day structure: a long tunnel made completely out of metal. Really, it was like stepping 600 years into the future.

(This must lead to where the artifacts are kept), Kurama thought, (I must exert caution. It is true that the Vanishing Weed conceals my physical body, but it does conceal any noises I may make. I cannot risk being caught, even if no one can see me.)

Speaking of which, Kurama noticed that his physical body was starting to come back. It was staring at a ghost. He reached into his pocket for another vial or purple liquid, popped the vile liquid into his mouth and swallowed.

(Good. I'm fading once more. It is very fortunate that I planned ahead) he thought and began crawling through the metal tunnel, careful not to make any noise.

After a good ten minutes, Kurama came to a small vent in the middle of the floor of the tunnel that led straight down to a room. He crawled over and…

Found them! Below him were the three artifacts: The Forlorn Hope, The Orb of Baast, and The Shadow sword, mounted on an alter, each sitting on a dark colored cushion. A defensive shield grew bright red around them, and about five to seven ogres were seen with honking big swords and axes, serious looks on their faces, pacing the floors.

One red skinned ogre stomped over to an orange skinned ogre, and Kurama tilted his ears towards the vent to listen better.

"Master Konema has ordered us to run a full scale alarm system check, an order from his father, said Red.

Orange looked at him wide eyed.

"Say what now?" he exclaimed, "But that alarm system has been working for the last ten thousand years." Red shrugged.

"Very true, but if Master Koenma wants it done, then well, hafta do it. And it's an order also specifically from King Yama."

At this, Orange raised where his eyebrows should have been.

"King Yama, eh? Well in that case, let's get to it. Start Full System Alarm Check!"

A green ogre repeated it back in an equally booming voice.

"Full System Alarm Check Commencing. Codes Activated!" A blue ogre called out.

"Run scan now." Red ordered.

"Running scan," Blue announced.

Kurama's ears perked up. All he had to do now was listen carefully and pay strict attention.

Just then, a loud rumbling was heard and the entire room, from the vent to the ground shook and a large computer screen came down from the ceiling. One the screen read Spirit World Alarm System Defense Force. Then, those words went away, and blue dots ran down the screen in perfectly straight lines.

"Code: Nuckilio Syrazon Inem Liren Diershe Siayuna Icerityu Zyrict Miyakaru Tysict Uzuharmi Kairunka Biyuronko Jineesho Taiyugit Kiyahoro Diaurno Milaroko Zyroku." The code appeared on the screen at least three more times.

Kurama repeated the code to himself as he hastily wrote it out on his notepad. When he was done, he looked it over to make sure that he made no mistakes. When he was satisfied, and 110% sure that every word was right and accounted for, he left for human world. All he had to do now, was translate.

Chapter four is done. Next up, Chapter five, where Kurama translates the words, and meets up with Hiei and Gouki, where they discuss their plan of breaking, entering and stealing.

Read and Review!

Oh, the notes:

We all know that Hiei is a very proud, do t himself, cocky little bastard who has been described as "a real cut throat," and "definitely a loner." I personally thought that him asking for help is big because he doesn't seem like the type to ask for help. No, he's more the type to control someone with his jagan to force them to do his bidding. I mean hey, remember those humans that met up with Yusuke when he was rescuing Keiko? The ones who were holding her captive while Hiei mocked Yusuke? Didn't give them too much of a choice, now did he?


	5. Chapter 5: The Plan Part 2

So, here is chapter 5. I'm in Puerto Vallarta right now, and it was..interesting the first day. Heard Mexico was getting hurricane season on Friday, which is the day that I leave. However, since internet connection costs an arm and a leg here at the resort, by the time I am able to upload this, I will be back in the states. So…yeah. Oh, and please note, that this chapter WILL switch back to Gouki's POV.

Disclaimer: I (WISH) I own(ED) Yu Yu Hakusho. The only thing I own is a bottle of tequila, a Honda Accord, a pack of cigarettes, and a camera.

Chapter Five: Cracking the Code and The Plan Part 2.

Kurama sat cross-legged on his clean, pristine white bed sheets, notebook to the left, and leather bound book filled with old parchment in front of him. He tapped his pen against his lips, in deep thought. He was quite pleased with himself that he managed to translate over half of the code. Then again, with the book of ancient demon languages, it had been more than simple. Really, a trained monkey could have done it. Although, it did take some time. All of last night, to be exact. This particular demon language sometimes had two of the same word, each one meaning something different, It all depended in what context you used it. It was after that little headache that it became easy.

`The first few words of the code, Nuckilio Syrazon Inem Liren Diershe Siayuna Icerityu had been translated to: Enter swiftly but do take heed, these many words your life will need. One wrong move results in death, but perform all correctly and will spare your breath.

Obviously the code was also a warning. A matter of life and death. Do everything correctly, and you would live. However, one, even small, mistake would result in an instant death.

Kurama looked over the next few words: Zyrict Miyakaru Tysict Uzuharmi Kairunka Biyuronko. He flipped the pages of the large book, before making an "A-HA!" sound. His pen scratched over a page in his own note book, underneath what he had already translated.

Zyrict Miyakaru Tysict Uzuharmi Kairunka Biyuronko now read: Artifacts of Darkness Protected by Spiritual Core, but uncover the code and it will be no more.

Kurama was enjoying this. In his time as a demon thief, he took great pleasure in cracking codes, putting puzzles together and solving riddles. To him, everything was almost a game. A game of life, a game of death. The thrill that one wrong move could kill was what excited him.

Although that whole killed-by-a hunter-because I-let my cocky-I'm so badass-attitude-get-in-the-way was a complete…what did those humans call it again? Oh yeah: FAIL!

Next section of words: Biyuronko Jineesho Taiyugit Kiyahoro Diaurno Milaroko Zyroku. More flipping through pages. He had better hurry. It was getting close to the time that he would need to meet Hiei and Gouki.

Biyuronko Jineesho Taiyugit Kiyahoro Diaurno Milaroko Zyroku: Unlock the items when the sun pours down, under the mountain and no one makes a sound. With the blood of an ogre the deed will be done, fill up the vial, and you will have won.

Ok, now it was just confusing. When the sun pours down, underneath the mountain and no one makes a sound. That must have meant that the best time to deactivate the alarms would be at sundown. With the blood of an ogre. With the blood of an ogre. Did that mean that…

(Hm…it must mean that to break the alarm, the artifacts require a sacrifice. And it specially states an ogre. I'll be sure to leave that up to Hiei. I have no intentions o taking away any life on my quest. However, if someone gets in my way, I will not hesitate to strike, and I will show no mercy).

Fill up the vial. Kurama remembered a vial, in front of the artifacts. This must mean that once an ogre was killed, his blood would have to be collected, and put into the vial.

Kurama wrote these notes down, closed his notebook, and sat back, a satisfied smirk on his face. He was done.

"About time, Fox." Drawled a voice.

(POV Switch to Gouki).

Hiei and I had came through the fox boy's window. Heh, the fool didn't even see it. Either he did notice it and didn't care, or all these year with the humans really warped his skills.

Hiei stepped off the window sill and came towards Kurama expectantly.

"You have the code broken, I assume?" he said in a you-better –had-made-good-with-the-generous-amount-of-time-I gave you-Fox-or-I'll cut your voice box out.

Kurama sighed and rolled his eyes. I swear, if I could read minds right now, his would probably say: Your welcome for this Hiei. I only risked my life trying to get these alarms and stayed up all night to translate them. Really, what the hell happened to gratitude?

"Right here," Kurama handed Hiei a…notebook? Ok, whatever. Anyway, the demon grabbed it and started flipping through it. When he came to the middle, he stopped. A dark smirk on his face told he had found it.

"Excellent," he said, with a cheery voice. Well, as happy as he'll ever get. Really, he sounded like a demon child that just made its first kill.

Then again. Those were happy memories. I remember my first. Strong opponent, and there was me, barely up to the knees, but I took him out with the ol'one –two and then I..

"Gouki!"

"Huh..wha…?" I stuttered, but inwardly disappointed. Damn, I was enjoying that flashback.

"Pay attention." Hiei growled, "Kurama?"

Fox boy cleared his throat.

"I found out that this alarm can be deactivated only at sundown. But that's only the first piece of the puzzle. I discovered something else, something else I'd rather not do."

And what, pray tell, would that be, foxy?

"The blood of an ogre must be used. I had wanted go in and uncover the artifacts with no bloodshed, but as you can see, this intricate system does not give into my wishes.

"So, in other words…this system requires a sacrifice." I said this more to myself, so I would get it.

"Hn. It's settled then." Kurama and I looked toward Hiei.

"Kurama will lead us to the artifacts. I will kill anyone who gets in our way, which means that I will be the one performing the sacrifice. Gouki? You will stand watch, and make sure that no one comes in. "

Sounded...easy enough. But, I was worried. I was never good at being quiet, which was what landed me in jail in the first place. I'll be the first to admit, I was loud. My grunts, groans and rock cracking punches were a dead giveaway. But my tough as rock skin in my kyukonki form made up for all of that. I really hoped that Hiei knew what he was doing, putting me as the watch boy.

Wait, a watch boy? How degrading. I thought myself quite important in this heist, and I wasn't getting the respect that I deserved. Oh well, beggars can't be choosers.

"When do you plan on doing this, Hiei?" Kurama asked.

"Tomorrow," the demon responded back, "I grow tired of waiting. We'll leave for Spirit World by this time tomorrow. That should get us there before sun down. We will meet where I introduced you to Kurama, Gouki. "

And we all went our separate ways.

Chapter 5, everyone. Sorry if I made everyone OOC. I haven't watched YYH in a while. I would get it on my computer, but like I said internet in Mexico (at a resort) costs and arm and a leg. Currently trying to find a café that just costs an arm, not a leg too.

Read and Review!


	6. Chapter 6: The Heist

Chapter 6 is here. Hiei, Gouki and Kurama all do the heist. What difficulties will they encounter? Will Kurama succeed in getting the mirror? Will Hiei have to kill an ogre? Will Gouki ever stop fornicating with Koenma's underwear? All will be answered, except that last one, because it never happens. Not in this story, and definitely not in YYH: episode 6. I…am a pervert.

Disclaimer: I…*cries loudly*….not even in my dreams *continues sobbing.*

Chapter 6: The Heist.

I gave a large smirk as I gazed out at the palace of Spirit World. The very same prison where I was kept, and now…now I was going to steal from them. I could feel the Orb of Baast, glowing heat in the palm of my hands. My mouth watering as I could taste those human souls. I swear I felt some drool slide down my mouth. I wiped it with the back of my hand.

Kurama turned around to face me and Hiei.

"Right. Is everyone prepared? Do you all know your positions?" I nodded, and Hiei gave a 'Hn.'

"Good. Let's be on our way then. We must move quickly; the sun is starting to set."

Hiei and I followed Kurama. We dodged behind walls, hid behind trees and bushes, until we reached a door. It was a lag4e wooden door with really large iron rings. The entrance to the three artifacts. Food was almost in my claws.

Wait…I don't have claws. Well, in my demon form. But, I'm not in that right now. Does that even count right now? Having food almost in my fingers doesn't sound as evil, and I am pretty fucking evil. Or maybe…

"HALT! Who goes there?" I was snapped right out of my thoughts.

Two big ogres, one green and one pink, wearing leopard print underwear, were pointing spears right at me, Kurama and Hiei. I brandished my fists. Finally, a fight. I was dying to put my fists through something. All this waiting and no food can really make a Kyukoni cranky.

Before could do anything I saw a flash of black, red and green. I heard a swish an a whoosh and a clang clang clang. In a matter of seconds, it was over. The ogres stood stalk still, surprised looks on their faces.

Then, literally, starting from the top of their head, they fell to the ground, piece by piece.

Remind me to never, ever piss of Kurama and Hiei. \

"What a waste of time," Hiei scowled the corpses. I saw Kurama take a little glass bottle out of his pocket, and hold it under an ogre's mouth, letting the blood drip into it. Why was he doing that?

Oh. Sacrifice. Right.

"Let's go." Hiei said.

I stepped in front of my two comrades, stopping in front o the doors. I spit into both of my hands, and rubbed them together. Then, I grabbed the two metal rings and pulled.

The doors came open with a creak.

The room was quite large. It was red and white, lined with gold trim. Hanging from the ceiling were lags bearing the words Zyoncti Zapatish Nuncomplu Diuyurna

I had no idea what that meant.

But there were the artifacts, at the end of a large red carpet. Mounted on a purple counter, each sitting atop a dark colored cushion.

So close…so close...so…so…so…

"Gouki!"

"Huh..what now who?" Hiei rolled his eyes at me. I glared right back. I can't help it I'm easily distracted.

"Stand guard. And don't. Mess. Up." He growled. I nodded, and he and Kurama scurried of towards the artifacts.

I waited, and whistled a little tune. I shuffled my feet, twiddled my thumbs, looked left, looked right, and generally just looked like an idiot. Urgh. This was so boring.

About…what felt like 20 minutes passed by. What was taking them so long? Ok, I know that Hiei did tell me to stay put, but this was stupid. I decided to go see what was up.

"Hey, guys!" I called out waving one arm as I walked towards them, "Are you almost…"

I…my foot hit something. I don't know what it hit, but I know it was my foot because the second I put it down, this was what appeared:

"BEEEEEEEP! BEEEEP! BEEEP! BEEEP!" Hiei and Kurama stopped dead in their tracks, and Hiei gave me the death glare of all death glares.

"You baka!" He snapped, "What the hell are you going? I thought I told you to stay put!" I gave a sheepish grin and shrugged.

"Uhm..heh heh heh…oops?" Hiei scowled even deeper.

"Gouki, I'll…" but before he could finish his threat, Kurama put a hand on his shoulder.

" I think Gouki is the least of our problems now Hiei." Hiei looked up to where the fox was indicating. Running towards us was a sea of ogres, each carrying a club or a spear.

Oh, joy. Then, there was a chorus of:

"Don't move!"

"We've got you surrounded."

"25 against 3, you're out numbered."

"You won't get away with this!"

I saw Hiei unsheathe his sword and crouch down. Kurama pulled out his rose whip. And me? Well, I brandished my fists, more than ready for action.

Kurama and Hiei both jumped into the air and started attacking the ogres closest to them. I took care of the ones next to me.

"Graaah…YAH!" I grunted, pulling back my fist and letting it connect with a green one's face. I heard the bones in his face crack as he went flying in the opposite direction. I tore another ogre off my back and his latched on and bit me.

"Ow…mother fucker!" Ok, it didn't really hurt, but it sure as hell surprised me.

Pretty soon, ogres were sprawled out on the floor, either in pieces, or alive but just too damn injured to get up. I walked over to one who was groaning in pain.

The ogre looked at me with pain filled eyes. I gave a large, menacing sneer.

"What's that? You need help standing? Here, let me fix that for you!" I bent don, grabbed his face, lifted him up and squeezed that stupid face as hard as I could. I could hear his whimpers of pain.

Sorry, buddy. I ain't done with you yet. You goddamn ogres are such pests. I squeezed even harder.

"Alright Gouki, that's enough." Hiei called out to me.

"Yes. Our time runs short." Kurama said. I looked at them, gave a grunt of disappointment, and threw the ogre to the ground. I spun on my heel and ran after Hiei and Kurama. As we were running, Hiei threw me the Orb of Baast.

So, chapter 6 was short, but hey. What can you do? Do you guys know how hot it is over in Mexico? Let me tell you, it's like walking into an oven. I've been downing margaritas, Pacifico's and Corona's ever since I got here. Oh, and swimming and taking cold showers too.

So, our three demons have finally got the artifacts. Yusuke , Botan, and Koenma all make an appearance in chapter seven. Btw, this is going to have eight chapters and an epilogue. Read and review, people!


	7. Chapter 7

And Chapter seven is here for you lovely people to read (and review!). Yusuke, Botan and Koenma all make an appearance in this one. Oh, and so does George. I don't remember him being in the actual episode that this story is based on, but he's in here this time. Oh, and part of this chapter will NOT be in Gouki's point of view. Also, this one might be a bit longer than the other chapters.

Here is something interesting: I forgot how Gouki and Yusuke's fight went. So I like…had to re-watch the whole thing.

But most importantly, a HUGE thanks to these reviewers: jazzmonkey, goldiemew and Just 2 Dream of You. You guys are amazing!

Now, the story!

Chapter Seven: Enter Yusuke, Exit Kurama.

Koenma clutched his head in his hands and groaned.

How could this have happened? How. Could. This. Have. Happened? The three ancient artifacts, gone. Just like that. Stolen by three dangerous criminals, and one of them already pretty high on Spirit World's most wanted list.

He groaned even louder as he remembered what his dad had told him, weeks before:

/Flashback/

"Koenma, son…I am going away for a while on vacation. I entrust the security of the sacred artifacts to you."

Koenma nodded his head from his low kneeling position. Even though he was royalty, he still had to drop a knee to the big man himself.

"Yes, father."

"Make sure the alarm system is working. Upgrade them as often as possible. And when the guards take a break, make sure you assign more guards during the duration of the break."

(Hm…blah bah blah. Watch over the artifacts, Koenma. Guard the artifacts, Koenma. Those are very important and dangerous items, Koenma. Why can't dad see that those artifacts have been sitting in the same position that they were billions of years ago? No one has stolen them yet, and no one is going to steal them any time soon.) Koenma thought, but kept all this to himself.

/End Flashback./

Oh, man. His dad was going to kill him. Slaughter him. Use his royal backside as a cushion when he got back. This was bad. This was really, really, really bad.

Koenma had no choice. He needed to get to Yusuke, now.

/In Human World/

Yusuke Urameshi walked into the grounds on Sarayashiki Jr. High, his first day back to school after being dead. Students all around looked at him warily.

"Dude? What the hell? Didn't that Urameshi kid die?"

"I know, what gives?"

"Yeah! I went to his wake!"

"Maybe he wasn't really dead."

"Come on, they checked his pulse. He was deader than my great great great grandma."

"He must be a ghost!"

"You idiot! Ghosts aren't real."

As Yusuke turned around to look at one group of students, they took off running. He turned around to stare at another group, and they too took off running.

"Hmph. Weirdoes. They act like I've been dead or something." His scowl broke when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Kuwabara. The red head was smirking.

"I hear ya," he said, "Life's such a drag." Then, the smirk turned into a white-toothed, cocky grin.

"But you won't hafta worry about it, because I'll be the one putting you in spirit world myself!" One of Kuwabara's friends stepped up next to him.

"Hey, Kuwabara…shouldn't you be thanking Urameshi for rescuing your kitten?"

"Shut up, Okubo! You're making me look lame! Anyway, I'll thank him as soon as I'm done beating him up!"

"Everyone just wants to gang up on me today," Yusuke grumbled, "I'm thinking I may have to skip."

"Yusuke! You can at least go on your first day back! You are so immature sometimes! I don't even know why I even bother." Keiko screeched. Yusuke could feel a headache coming on. At least being dead had some advantages. He didn't have to listen to Keiko's screeching lectures.

"Yusuke!' The black haired teen looked up to see Takanaka walking up to him.

"First period starts in 1 minute. I assume you'll be in your seat by then." Yusuke grumbled something else about skipping, but decided against it after Keiko gave him a certain look.

/Time Skip/

A few students were muttering with concern. Apparently, some items from a few of them had all been stolen.

"My god, I am so dead! My dragon fountain pen is gone! That thing was a family heirloom, real gold! Aww, man! My mom's gonna kill me!"

"Hey, I can't find my watch! What gives?"

"And my key ring is gone as well!

Yusuke, after a long nap when he skipped gym class, walked into his history class (1). He got a whiff of disturbance when he saw that all the students were looking at him.

"Alright," he growled, "What's with the staring?" Keiko gasped, and rushed to his aid.

"You all think Yusuke stole Ami's key ring, and Shiro's golden dragon pen? (2) Yusuke didn't do it!" The boy called Shiro gave a wary look.

"Say what you want about him Keiko, but he did skip gym."

"Yeah! Explain that one, smarty pants!" A girl called Yoko sneered (3).

"Ok, what's going on in here?" Iwamoto had just walked in. After the students in question had told Iwamoto what they thought was right, the teacher grabbed Yusuke by the ear and dragged him outside.

Iwamoto threw Yusuke against a wall.

"Alright Urameshi, give it up!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me! The pen, the key ring! Cough them up right now!" Iwamoto grabbed Yusuke by his collar.

"Give me a break, I didn't do it!" the teen protested.

"Don't lie!" A punch to Yusuke's face was delivered here. Just as he was about to go for another blow, Takanaka walked in.

"Iwamoto?" he asked, "What seems to be the problem?"

"What?" Iwamoto turned around, "Oh, I was just making this little thief fess up to his crimes. A few students have accused him of stealing. Wouldn't put it past him, knowing his tramp of a mother? Huh?"

Yusuke clenched his fists and grit his teeth. He honestly gave two shits what people said about him. He had a bigger back bone than that. He was Sarayashiki's number one toughest student, for Enma's sake!

But insult is own mother? Well, everyone knows that you just. Don't. Do that.

"You can…say whatever crap you want about me!" Yusuke seethed.

(Yes, punch me. Come on, you weed, hit me. Punch your way out of this school for good) Iwamoto thought, smirking.

"But I…won't…I won't let you lie about my mother too!" Yusuke pulled back, ready to clobber Iwamoto and then…

"Yo, Yusuke! Drop EVERYTHING!"

Oh, hello Koenma.

"Ko—Koenma?" Yusuke stammered. The toddler waved his chubby arms frantically, his pacifier bobbing up and down with each word:

"This is an emergency! Three dangerous criminals broke into my dad's most guarded vault, and stole the three artifacts! You've got to come with me!" Yusuke still wore a look of surprise.

"What the…can't you see that….Iwamoto…he…."

"Don't worry Yusuke right now, he can't hear or see us. Anyway, three criminals…"

"Yeah, yeah, I heard you, pacifier breath," Yusuke cut in, now looking rather annoyed. "And I'm not going anywhere until I've cleared my name!" Koenma sighed. There was absolutley no reasoning with this kid, and right now, Koenma was starting to regret making Yusuke his official spriit detective. Honestly, out of all the humans that could have jumped in front of that car to save that child, why, oh why, did it have to be Yusuke?

"Fine. Pull out your physic spyglass, and look into his pocket. You'll find what you are looking for." Yusuke rummaged through his pocket, grabbed the glass and looked at Iwamoto's pocket. With a frown, the teen reached into it, but it wasn't too easy with Iwamoto struggling and then…

Yusuke had the stolen items within his hands.

"Iwamoto?" Takanaka said in an expectant tone, "An explanation, if you will?"

Iwamoto straightened his collar.

"Well," he stammered, "Isn't it obvious? That little punk stole these items, and planted them in my pocket! Yes in fact I'm so…disgusted I can't even look at him!" Iwamoto was about to leave, when Takanaka walked after him.

"Alright Yusuke," Koenma appeared again, "Now that that's taken care of, let's go, you've got a case to solve!"

"Fine but first…he pays."

"That isn't very wise, Yusuke. Assaulting a teacher when you've been set free!" Really, just how stupid was this kid, anyway?

"I **can't** just let him go like that!"

"Then attack him invisibly."

"Gah…give me a break; do I **look **invisible?"

"You have the means to do this, Yusuke," the toddler sighed, "Just use your spirit gun."

"My what now?"

"Your spirit gun. It packs more force than a regular punch, and until your spirit energy grows, you can only use it once a day. Now, hold your index finger up." Yusuke did so, and stared at it. Suddenly, a blue glow was emitted from the tip of his right index finger.

"Hey, it's…it's getting warm!" The raven haired teen exclaimed.

"Good. Now, point the finger at the culprit and imagine pulling the trigger in your mind."

"Pull, huh?" Yusuke pointed straight at Iwamoto's turned back, and a bright and powerful blue light shot out of his finger. The light swerved around Takanaka and then…

BAM! The blast hit a very surprised Iwamoto, knocking him flat on his face. Takanka, who was just as stunned as Iwamoto, ran up to him.

"Iwamoto! Iwamoto! Are…are you all right? What on earth happened?"

Yusuke simply gazed at his finger, a "what the hell just happened" look was plastered on his face.

"Now," Koenma brought Yusuke out of his thoughts, "I need to tell you exactly what you are up against."

Yusuke followed the toddler out of the school and to a warehouse. Outside it looked worn out and run. Inside, it was dark and empty, save for a single strip light, a desk, a chair and an abnormally large TV screen. Yusuke took a seat in the chair and propped his feet up on the desk.

"Turn on the TV at once," Koenma called out. Just then, an ogre appeared. He walked up to the TV screen and pushed some buttons. A picture of a mirror appeared.

"This is artifact number one," Koenma explained, "This is called the Forlorn Hope. It emits a cryptic power during the full moon."

Another button was pressed and this time, a demonic looking sword appeared on the screen.

"This is the Shadow Sword. It changes any human it cuts into the lowest levels of demons. The antidote to stop it is hidden inside the hilt of the sword."

A soft click indicated that a button had been pressed and a green, glowing orb, vaguely resembling a messed up soccer ball appeared.

"And last but not least, is the Orb of Baast. This artifact can capture living souls, especially those of children."

"Cheery," Yusuke gave a chuckle, "Who came up with that one?" Koenma chose to ignore this.

"You must understand this, Yusuke: these artifacts were created eons ago and work to keep balance in the universe. However, put in the wrong hands they can be destructive and will tip the scales towards evil. You must get them back Yusuke."

Yusuke held up a hand.

"Say no more," the teen exclaimed, "You're the one who brought me back to life right? Well, I can look at this as something to do to earn my keep!" A confidant smile etched on to his face. Koenma nodded.

"It's in your hands, Yusuke. Now, from what my sources tell me, we think the criminals are somewhere in uptown. Track them down, but do not do anything in the public eye. The last thing I need is for the human beings to start freaking out." Yusuke nodded, and ran off in the direction of uptown.

And his enthusiasm ended very fast. Uptown was packed with people. People on cell phones, people running to catch a bus or a taxi, and people going in and out of boutiques. Yusuke looked at them all with disdain and resentment.

"All these rich kids," he grumbled, "All shopping." He came to a bench and sat down.

"How the hell does Koenma expect me to find them in this mess? I don't even know what they look like. Some help he was! 'We think they're somewhere in uptown,' he says."

He continued ranting.

"Stupid Konema, giving me no information to go on. I hate this job. Did I even agree to this spirit detective stuff? I swear when this is over I'm gonna give pacifier breath a piece of….."

"Oh my god! Get some help, now!"

Huh?

"Hurry, someone call an ambulance!"

Ambulance…what…huh?

"What's wrong? "

"It's a kid! He just fainted, and he's looking pretty lifeless!"

Yusuke jumped up from the bench and pushed his way through a crowed up people. In the center of the crowd was a man holding a small boy in his arms. The boy's eyes were blank and his mouth was wide open.

But what really caused Yusuke alarm was a small white puff of smoke that drifted out of the child's mouth.

Then, he remembered what Koenma said about human souls. The raven haired teen game a triumphant smirk. This was going to be easier than he thought!

"Heh. I think this is what they'd call a lead folks," and he took off in the direction of the soul, chasing it all the way downtown.

/Meanwhile in Spirit World./

Koenma sat in his office and looked at his TV screen. An ogre appeared on it.

"Koenma, sir…we have obtained data on the criminals."

"Excellent, show me at once!"

"Yes sir!" The ogre on the screen disappeared and in his place was the picture of sad looking red head with green eyes.

"His name is Kurama, and we don't know anything else beyond that. Somehow he has managed to avoid all of our files."

The red head disappeared and a raven, spiky haired male appeared on the screen. He had a murderous expression on his face."

"Hiei is another mystery case. He has no criminal record to speak of and his origins are unknown. Though those who do know of him have all described him as a real cut throat, most accurately a loner."

Just then a picture of a burly looking man, with small beady eyes and dark brown hair appeared. A scowl of disgust was on his face.

"And last, this is Gouki, whom I'm sure you're very familiar with. He is your run of the mill crook. 12 previous convictions, killed his last then pursuers. Murder seems to be this guys hobby. It's a rough bunch, sir."

Koenma felt a drop of sweat go down his brow.

"Oh yes," he said gloomily, "I expected as much. A picture of all three of the criminals appeared on the screen.

"You must be crazy!" A high pitched, British accent exclaimed in anger. Koenma's best ferry girl, Botan stomped through the screen, a furious look on her face.

"Oh! Botan, you..you came!" Botan rolled her eyes at this.

"Well, of course I did! Did you honestly think I wouldn't when you've sent my best project to a pack of wolves? All **three **of these criminals are pushing out tremendous amounts of energy. **They'll rip Yusuke to pieces!"**

Konema cowered under her shrill voice. Botan did not look harmful with blue hair and pink eyes, but she could be quite scary when she was mad.

"Yes, Botan, I know the odds are against him. And trust me, I would have rather had him go on smaller cases, until his abilities grew. But with this new case I…I had no choice!"

Botan nodded.

"Fine. Give him the case. But at least let me train him for a while first!"

Koenma threw his face into his hands.

"How much could he learn in less than a week?" He groaned. Botan gasped in shock.

"**What? Less than a week?! Surely **those criminal can't cause damage** in that little time! **Can they?"

At this, Keonma put his face in his hands.

"It's not the crooks that I'm worried about. In less than a week, my father returns from his vacation."

A gasp from Botan here. That changed everything.

"King…Yama is coming back? But…But I thought…"

"He's always told me to protect the king's vault, but I didn't think that someone would actually try to break in!"

"Will we be scolded…really badly? I mean, can't you just…explain it?" Koenma frowned.

"Botan, you know what my dad is like. The man is brutal when it comes to those three items. He may sink an entire continent to get them back! An earthquake far worse than the Great Kanto Earthquake may occur. Mount Fuji may as well erupt while it's at it. And that is just the minor devastation. If we don't get those artifacts back before my dad gets back, our punishment will be much worse." (4)

The odds were not good. Yusuke was up against three very dangerous and powerful criminals. And Botan knew Gouki's record of crime, and it was something to speak of around Spirit World. Yusuke hadn't the training nor the general idea of how to deal with a case like this.

There was only one thing to do.

"I understand, Koenma sir. I will go back to the living world and assist him as much as I can. However, I have an idea."

"What is it?"

"Well, sir…since I was the one who bothered with Yusuke when he died, and I am considered to be the assistant of the Spirit Detective, I thought having a human body would make me a much better assistant. I could be there for Yusuke whenever he needed me."

Koenma frowned at this, but Botan could tell the prince was in deep thought. He leaned back in his chair, folded his arms, and chewed on his pacifier relentlessly. The two waited in silence.

"Hm…you are right Botan. I think that is a good idea, and I will be sure to give you a human body as soon as possible." Botan's eyes lit up.

"Oh, thank you sir, I knew you'd agree!"

"Yes. Anyway, despite the fact that you will have a human body, you will still look the same as you do now. Also, you have been dead for hundreds of years, so it will take some time to get use to your new form. Remember that our bodies and that of a human's do not work the same way. You will get hungry, thirsty, exhausted, have to go to the bathroom, things that we immortal beings do not feel."

"I understand sir."

"Excellent. Then, let us begin the process." (5)

/Back in the living world/

Gouki's POV

Hiei, Kurama and I had found the clearing where I met Kurama in the woods.

Hiei had a triumphant look on his face. A boastful smirk graced his lips, like he accomplished the impossible. The demon pulled out the sword from underneath his cloak.

"Heh. We did it," he said. I smirked as he jumped into the and sliced at a tree. Really, it was pretty funny watching him fly through the trees and start slicing shit up. I had to laugh.

"Oh, yes! This is perfect!" He called out from above, with more slicing of trees. Hiei gave a grunt as the sword hit one last tree. A winged demon was created and shrieked, flew around for a few seconds, before landing on the ground and turning to stone.

Hiei landed a few feet away from me. He turned around, the sword pointed at me, a dark smirk on his face.

"If the sword can make demons from trees, just think what it'll make from humans. Here's an idea: let's go to the nearest big city and carve out a thousand of them! Can you imagine? Raising an entire demon army!"

Hiei and I both chuckled darkly.

"I like the way you think Hiei," I said, "And if we teach them how to eat souls, I even know how we'll feed them all." I pulled my orb, and laughed even harder. Hiei nodded, agreeing with me.

Wait, Hiei…agreed with me? That's new.

"And once the moon becomes full, we can use Kurama's weapon and supposedly gain complete control, isn't that right?" He looked towards Kurama expectantly. The red head came out of the shadows.

"Sorry, but I must withdraw from this alliance. You guys have fun."

"**What?!**" Both Hiei and I exclaimed I said it with less surprise than Hiei. I mean, what the hell was he expecting? Yoko's were known for deceit and treachery. I **knew **this was going to happen, I just **KNEW **it! It was only a matter of time before the bastard turned around and pulled this crap.

"What are you even saying Kurama? You don't mean you want to drop out of the game, not when we've come this far!" Hiei said. Kurama nodded.

"I mean exactly that, Hiei."

"You coward! You've been spending too many years with these humans, and it's made you just like them, soft and spineless!" Hiei could get mad and convince Kurama all he wanted, but I had had enough of his bullshit.

"I don't give a fuck if he leaves," I said resentfully, "But he's got no right to the loot. Now, give us that pretty little mirror." Kurama shook his head.

"That is not an option. I have a great need for it myself first."

Once again, a wise guy with a big mouth. I have been as patient and civil to this guy as much as I possibly could, but all bets were off. He was asking for a good punch to the face.

"Ok then, not a problem. **I'll just punch it out of you!"** I pulled my fist back, ready to strike. Damn, this would feel so good! Brat was about to get just what he deserved.

"Excuse me, friends!" A voice came, stopping me in my tracks. We all looked towards the voice. It was a teenage human boy, wearing a green suit like thing similar to Kurama's. He had black hair.

"So sorry to interrupt, but I couldn't help but notice there was no rain falling over here Got me a little curious. Now, if you guys are going to go and steal some magic toys, a word of wisdom: don't hide where it's so obviously sunny, just a friendly tip." The human smirked.

"Who the hell are you?" Hiei sneered, "And just how do you know about the artifacts?"

"Give us your name," I demanded. Who the hell did this kid think he was, anyway?

"Oh, thank you! Was waiting for you to ask! Check it out, clowns! The name is Yusuke, and I'm a spirit detective.

"Spirit Detective?"

"Don't worry," Hiei scoffed, "He's just one of Koenma's fools. He must have been the only human they could round up; his spirit energy is pathetic.

I didn't even really notice Kurama walking off, nor did I really even give a shit. The kid named Yusuke called out to him, but the red head only responded that he couldn't be bothered with being arrested.

"Stop, Kurama!" Hiei called out, "You can't just walk out on our plan!" He too disappeared, leaving me and the human brat alone together.

Oh, goody.

"So much for manners!" The kid grumbled.

"Oh, don't you worry kid. I have better manners than those two brats. I'll turn myself in nice and neat if I can't rip off your head. The human scoffed.

"You've got yourself a deal, just don't touch my hair." Kid had a sense of humor. I liked that. But he was a human, and I hated humans. He didn't look much too speak of, though. This would be a piece of cake.

"But if you would be so kind waiting, I need a little snack." I pulled out my orb. The human looked surprised.

"Wait What do you mean?" I chuckled.

"You see, I find this orb very useful. Never have to cook anymore. The thing people don't understand about human souls, is that it's a pain in the ass to do. You gotta cook the human just right, but not enough to kill them. But this, this takes all the work out of it. Pulls them from the body still alive, so all you get is good clean soul."

And I yanked one out with my fingers.

"Is that…that's the little kid?"

Wow, he caught on quick. Guess he's not as stupid as he looks.

"They're the best," I announced, and popped the soul of the little brat right in my mouth. Delicious!

"Monster!" The human reared back his leg, "**SPIT HIM OUT!"**

BAM! Wow, was not expecting that! The human delivered a well place kick to my stomach, the kid's soul flying right out of my mouth. Then, the human pulled back his fist and hit me square in the jaw. I fell to the ground.

What the fuck just happened?

As the human was relishing his victory (I decided to stay down for a bit and make the kid think that he had won. Boy, was he in for a surprise), I had to admit I was impressed. Kid wasn't too bad. That kick and punch kind of hurt actually, and he was the first one ever to actually attack me with no fear whatsoever. I may have hated all humans, but I gave credit where credit was due.

"Two more to go," the human said proudly. I assumed he meant the other two were Kurama and Hiei. Sorry, kid. You still have me to deal with.

In a flash I appeared behind him. Did he really think I could be beaten that easily?

"For a human, you're pretty decent." I said, smirking down at him. Hey, it was the truth. Kid wasn't bad. If he were a demon, I might have actually even somewhat respected the little runt.

The human scowled angrily.

"What the hell is your problem?" He snapped, "Get back on the ground, I hit you too hard for you to be on your feet."

Wow, was he serious? Damn this kid **was** stupid. I gave a chuckle and turned into my demon form.

What was it those humans said again? Oh yeah: shit just got real. The human kid looked at me in shock.

Ha. Bet your boss Koenma didn't warn you about this, now did he?

"Gah! I think I'm in trouble!" The human said. I gave an annoyed grunt.

No shit, Sherlock.

I swiped at his chest, and the human flew back. The human landed with a thud.

"Guh! Next time I talk to Koenma I have got to ask him how to fight monsters!"

Oh, I can help ya there!

"Easy kid," I growled, uprooting a tree, "You run away!"

The fight when on for quite some time. Well, if you can even call it that. It was more like me punching and the human flying this way and that.

The human was down once again, and I was ready to finish this. Well, first I wanted to have some fun with him.

"Do you happen to know the best spices for preparing a soul are?" I asked, as if it were the most normal thing in the world. The human glared at me.

"Some fear," I continued, "And a dash of pain!"

I would show this brat that I was a demon you did not want to mess with!

"That soul you let go was my dinner," I scowled, "And I'm very hungry."

Oh yes, I was mad. I hadn't eaten in weeks, and when I finally got the chance to, some stupid human kid decides to be all noble like and set the fucking thing free.

I was pissed, actually.

I reared back my fist, and punched the human, taking great delight in watching him crash to the ground in pain.

"But don't worry, you can up for it," I said, "I'll just…have to eat you instead!"

The human struggled get up. Struggle, being the key word. Seriously, the fucker just wobbled around and fell down again.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Forgot how fragile humans are. Don't let me hit you too hard now." I said in mock sympathy.

With this, I charged at the human, now fully ready to finish him off. I had my fun with beating the shit out of him. Now, he would pay.

**WAM! **I kicked him straight into a tree and watched him grunt in agonizing pain as his backside hit the trunk hard. Just as he was about to fall to the ground once more, I grabbed him by his head, yanked him up, and held him by his shoulders.

I could smell the fear and pain on him. Kid was marinated in it! His soul would be delicious.

"Suffer, I grunted, "But don't…die."

And I began squeezing, ready to rip the kid limp from limb before devouring his soul. I could fill my mouth watering. He was almost ready!

"Hey! Come on everyone! I see a clearing!"

What the fuck? Who was that?

"Excellent! We'll camp here for the night!"

"No time for sleep, my pack of big dogs are hungry, and I want to find that monster!"

"What? I hate big dogs!" I grunted in annoyance. I really did.

"No, let's rest! I'm tired of carrying all these weapons!"

Well, that did it. I was in no mood to deal with a pack humans.

"Sorry kid, but you're not worth a meet and greet with the locals, so I'll have to let you live. Now be smart, and stay away from me!"

And with this final warning, I through the human to the ground. He was beaten up pretty bad, but he would live. Fucking lucky son of a bitch.

/In Spirit World/

"Koenma, sir," A blue ogre named George asked the frustrated looking prince, " Yusuke has no training whatsoever and he's very new to this whole spirit detective stuff. Are you sure he can handle this?"

Koenma just chewed on his pacifier before shrieking out, "Well, of course I'm sure, ogre! When I picked Yusuke, I knew exactly what I was doing. "

George shook his head. That was his boss for you. Always so sure of himself, even when he knew the situation was grim and didn't look very pretty. George often wondered why he even bothered.

" Well then, I must retire," the prince said, jumping out of his swivel chair, "Ogre, come and tuck me in."

And George followed Koenma, silently hoping that the prince knew what he was doing.

And that's the end of chapter seven. Now, for the notes:

I don't know what class Yusuke was in, so I just randomly chose one.

2) and 3): I decided to make up some names for Yusuke's classmates. That's all I did since really, they don't have a role in the story or the episode, other than the fact that they accused Yusuke of stealing and they're just…there.

4) This was actually based on the passage of the manga, volume 3 where Hiei, Kurama and Gouki are first introduced. I used it because I thought it was pretty funny. I mean, what the hell could be worse than Mt. Fuji erupting, and an earth quake more violent than the Great Kanto Earthquake ? And Koenma's and Botan's punishment would be worse than all of that? Wow.

5) Ok so I made this scene up obviously. After Yusuke fights Gouki for the first time ( and loses), Botan informs Yusuke that she told Koenma that she would make a much better assistant if she had a human form and she agreed. I however did not write the transformation, so you guys can leave that up to your imaginations For some reason though, I imagine it would be kind of…Sailor Moon style, just without the music. Don't ask me why.

The fight between Yusuke and Gouki. As I said before, I did go back and rewatch episode 6, and came to the conclusion that it wasn't much of a fight. I mean, all that happens is this: Yusuke acts all tough and shit, Gouki turns into his demon form, and wallops Yusuke. But then again, what do you expect when you're up against a nine foot, soul sucking, be-horned, brainless ogre because yur boss's royal backside is at stake (long with the rest of the human world)?

So, that's basically it. One more chapter and an epilogue to go and this story is done.


	8. Chapter 8: Verdict Decided

This is it! The epilogue to Kyukonki in the Middle. I would like to thank everyone who read and reviewed this, as well as those who just read this. I had a good time writing this little story, but it has to come to an end.

Epilogue: Verdict Decided.

I looked around my cell, this time, in a high voltage, maximum security cell. There were talismans surrounding the bars, and if I got too close to one, hell, even touched it, it would slice my body to ribbons.

Heh, I was pretty much right back where I started.

I just could not believe how it happened. I couldn't believe that that little fucker beat me. And with the help of a fucking twig no less! I shouldn't have toyed with him. I should have just ripped him apart when I had the chance! I mean, it was fucking disgraceful! How could a demon such as myself, get his own ass handed to him by a kid? And a human no less! If this got out, I'll be the laughing stock of demon world. Hell, I can already hear all of Spirit World laughing about it.

My carelessness landed my ass back here, once again!

"Prisoner 2346?" I heard a gruff voice, and looked up to see two ogres.

"You are wanted in the court room. You are about to face judgment." They unlocked me from my shackles (but still put handcuffs on me when they forced me onto my feet).

As we were walking, one of them gave me a rather rude shove.

"Let's go!" He said, "Move along!"

Man, were these guys lucky I was handcuffed.

I followed them into the so called court room. In the center, was a large wooden block-thingy. To the right, was a bunch of benches, filled with ogres and ferry women. My eyes widened when I saw the same blue haired bitch from a few days ago. I gave her a menacing look, but she only stared right back at me. Heh, so the little bitch isn't easily intimidated?

Although, I have to admit that if she wasn't on Spirit World's side, she probably would have been a good fuck. Bitch was pretty good looking.

The ogres then dragged me to the center, and sat me down in a wood chair. My arms and legs were immediately restrained.

"Stand clear! The mighty Lord Koenma is approaching!" An ogre announced.

Sure enough, Koenma did enter. He walked over to the large wooden thingy that I saw earlier, and fiddled with some papers.

"In this," an ogre announced, "We now begin the case of Gouki vs Spirit World, where our fair, wise and just ruler, Lord Koenma, will pass righteous judgment on the criminal."

I rolled my eyes. Give me a fucking break!

Koenma cleared his throat.

"Gouki. I assume you know why you are here." I smirked.

"Just get on with it, would ya?" The prince did not look amused.

"Gouki, on top of your 12 previous convictions, you have been accused of aiding in the heist to steal the Three Dark Artifacts, stealing the souls of six human beings after the heist, murdering at least ten of my best guards, and causing serious injury to my newest spirit detective, Yusuke Urameshi."

He paused for a moment, and continued on.

"You also understand that breaking out of your prison cell is also a serious crime, here. Not only that, but you have also destroyed property of Spirit World, which will take months to repair, I might add. As such, you have been found guilty of all these crimes, and thus must be punished for your evil ways. Do you have anything else you would like to add?"

I glared at him, and smirked.

"Aw, shucks! Glad to hear you think so highly of me, your 'highness!' Nah, you pretty much said everything."

"Very well then. Gouki, as the son of King Yama, and co-ruler of Spirit World, I now hereby deliver to you your sentence. After careful thought, preparation and with consulting with my best advisors, we are all in agreement that this sentence is well deserved."

Oh, this shit outta be good.

"Your sentence is death. You will be executed tomorrow at dawn. You will have the chance to get out for a bit tonight, but you will be under heavy supervision. Also, you will be given the chance to choose a meal of your choice, provided that it holds to our own standards."

He looked back to the ogres.

"Send the prisoner back to his cell. And when you're done, prepare the method of execution."

He left.

And once again, I was back in my cell, thinking about shit.

In a way, I'm not entirely surprised it would end like this. I knew that death was the punishment Spirit World would give me,.

I began thinking of Hiei, and that traitor Kurama. Where were they now? I had a feeling the fox would side with the humans, but Hiei? No, if I knew Hiei, that little bastard would do whatever it took to murder that shit head, Yusuke Urameshi. The kid was a fast thinker, and used the resources of the battle field to his advantage, I'll give him that. But, he's nowhere near as fast as Hiei. The kid didn't stand a chance. Honestly, that thought was the only thing that brightened my now dull mood.

Well, I guess this is the end. In just two hours, I will be executed (they still haven't told me how). I don't regret anything that I did in my life. Well, except getting caught again.

So, my story ends here. I can see the night sky start to become a bit lighter, signaling that it was now dawn. It was only a matter of time.

The same two ogres that took me to my trial yesterday appeared, and opened my cell. This was it.

Goodbye, world. And so long, all you mother fuckers!

Authors Notes:

Sorry about the all the bad language. However, let's face it: Gouki is a very crude person, and if it was allowed, I bet anything that Funimation would have had him cuss numerous times.

Also, about Gouki's execution. On his profile page on the Yu Yu Hakusho Wikipedia, it says that in Chapter 170, Kurama claims that many D-class demons who were "brain washed and later arrested by Spirit World" were put to death. And since Gouki was in the D-class range, it is very likely that he too was executed. We never find out if he truly was executed (although from Kurama's testimony, it is safe to think so), nor do we ever find out exactly how he was executed. He's never mentioned in the anime or the manga after he was defeated (unless you count the flashback in the episode where all first see Yoko Kurama, when he was fighting Ura Urashima), so Gouki being killed makes perfect sense.

Once again, thank you so so so much to everyone who read and reviewed!


End file.
